Another Love
by Sandararaa
Summary: "Aku mungkin akan mengerti jika dari awal dia jujur padaku. Jadi aku tak akan semenderita ini." - Kim Taehyung "Diam saja, jika kau tak mau tanganmu infeksi dan berakhir diamputasi." - Min Yoongi Warning!BoysLove! Yaoi TopYoongi! BottomTae! [YoonTae Fanfiction]/BTS FANFICTION
1. chapter 1

[Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung

Seme/Top/Yoongi

Uke/bottom/Taehyung

Typo

Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah lebar di koridor sebuah apartemen, membawa satu kantong kertas karton yang penuh bahan makanan di dekapan dua tangan. Wajahnya luar biasa cerah, beserta senyum lebarnya yang terpoles bebas;begitu sempurna menghias wajah.

Taehyung sungguh tak sabar untuk memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan libur beberapa hari dari padatnya pekerjaan;dan itu artinya, mereka bisa memiliki waktu penuh untuk bersama yang telah mereka lewatkan.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya saat sampai di depan pintu unit apartemen Jungkook;kekasihnya. Membuka kode pintu yang telah hafal diluar kepala, Taehyung membawa tubuhnya masuk begitu saja, dengan senyum yang tetap terulas di wajah.

Melepas sepatunya serampangan, dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah di dekat pintu, lalu melesat ke arah kamar kekasihnya berada.

Panggilan hampir ia lontarkan begitu ceria, namun harus tercekat di kerongkongan di antara langkah riangnya yang terpaku. Senyumnya luntur perlahan kala itu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ah..hahh Jungkook, ehm,"

Dengan seluruh badan bergetar, patah-patah Taehyung mendekat. Rematan telapak tangannya menguat, merusak rapinya kantong kertas tanpa sadar saat dua netra hazelnya melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat dari celah pintu kamar Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jung-ah..yah..hah..ehm."

Taehyung berbalik cepat, menjatuhkan kantong kertas dari dekapannya, dan beralih menutup dua telinganya dengan dua tangannya yang bebas ketika suara derit ranjang bercampur baur dengan suara desahan begitu terdengar jelas di telinga.

Taehyung kebingungan.

Sangat.

Seluruh badanya bergetar hebat. Dengan langkahnya yang patah-patah, Taehyung berniat pergi. Pegangan di meja terdekat ia lakukan untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap tegak berdiri.

Saking terburunya, Taehyung sampai dibuat berjengit kaget, saat lengannya tanpa sadar menyenggol sebuah guci sedang di atas meja;membuatnya bergulir sebelum jatuh berantakan di atas lantai.

Taehyung berjongkok cepat, gelagapan membereskan kekacauan yang tak sengaja ia buat dengan uluran tangannya yang gemetar;memungut serpihan kacanya sampai sebuah panggilan yang terlontar ragu terdengar, seketika memaku gerak Taehyung.

"T-taehyung."

Masih dalam posisinya yang membelakangi Jungkook, Taehyung menggenggam serpihan kaca di tangan kananya, sebelum memutuskan berdiri tegak. Lantas membawa tubuhnya untuk untuk berbalik menghadap Jungkook, sementara telapak tangan kanannya tersembunyi di belakang tubuh.

"Jelaskan saja, aku dengarkan."

Taehyung mati-matian menahan diri, memaku pandang ke arah Jungkook yang juga tengah melempar tatap ke arahnya. Dan Taehyung tahu, ada beribu rasa bersalah yang tergambar jelas di sana yang justru membuat Taehyung semakin kesulitan, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.

Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkooknya;entah Taehyung masih bisa menyebutnya demikian atau tidak, masih saja terlihat tampan meski dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini. Kemeja putih tipis, dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang terbuka, membalut tubuhnya yang kokoh begitu sempurna.

Di balik itu, Taehyung juga melihatnya.

Eksistensi orang lain--

'Tolong katakan padaku, jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semalam.'

"Namanya Jimin."

\--Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jungkook dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook.

 _Jalang._

 _Sialan._

 _Brengsek._

Tangan kanannya meremat semakin kuat, membiarkan serpihan yang ia genggam menggores telapak tangannya begitu leluasa, begitu dua hazelnya mendapati eksistensi Jimin di belakang Jungkook memang lah nyata.

Ini kenyataan, dan Taehyung tak kuasa untuk mengelak.

Darah merembes dari sana, dan Taehyung sama sekali tak merasakan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung."

Taehyung masih bungkam, enggan bersuara. Hanya berdiri dengan lemparan tatap tepat di dua mata Jungkook yang sehitam jelaga. Suasana di antara mereka terasa berat dan begitu menyesakkan.

"Maaf, kurasa sudah saatnya aku memberitahu segalanya padamu," Jungkook menjeda, memaku Taehyung dengan seluruh perasaan menyesal yang ia punya, dan Taehyung sungguh benci melihatnya, "Semua yang kusembunyikan di belakangmu."

Taehyung menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Ia harus bertahan, setidaknya, sedikit lagi.

 _'Siapapun, kumohon selamatkan aku.'_

Karena sekarang, ia sendirian.

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Jungkook masih kokoh berdiri di antara senyapnya apartemen, menatap nanar ke arah lantai yang ternoda merahnya darah, beserta Jimin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Taehyung. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung keluar dari apartemen Jungkook dengan langkah pelan. Melewati lorong apartemen Jungkook dengan wajah kosongnya yang menyedihkan, dan juga pikiran yang melayang;memikirkan pembicaraanya dengan Jungkook beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Aku menyukai Jimin. Dulu, dan mungkin juga sekarang.'_

Satu buangan nafas berat ia lakukan.

 _'Setelah aku memikirkannya, aku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku tetap mempertahankanmu disisiku, Taehyung.'_

Langkah pendeknya terhenti, Taehyung menyandarkan telapak tangan pada dinding di samping kirinya sebagai bahan sandaran, saat perasaan menyesakkan itu kembali mendobrak naik tak kira-kira. Tarikan dan buangan nafasnya keras dan begitu tergesa gesa, wajahnya tampak pucat, pandangannya juga begitu redup, terlihat lelah, sementara tangan kananya meremas bagian dadanya kuat. Membiarkan darah yang masih merembes mengotori kemeja soft green yang ia pakai.

 _'Seharusnya aku segera melepaskanmu, bukan tetap mempertahankanmu disisiku dan membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Maaf, Taehyung. Akulah yang bersalah. Maafkan aku.'_

 **[**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

]

Di sebuah ruang temaram; karena hanya satu-satunya lampu di atas meja yang menyala sebagai penerangan, seorang pria masih nampak sibuk menekuni beberapa tumpuk berkas dimejanya, meskipun hari telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Lilitan dasi di leher tak lagi rapi, melonggar dengan satu kancing teratas kemeja yang terbuka. Lengan kemeja tergulung asal sampai siku sementara Jaz formalnya telah tanggal dan tersampir rapi di lengan sofa.

Helaan nafas beratnya terdengar jelas di antara senyapnya ruang. Tolehan kepala ia lakukan saat getaran ponsel di atas meja begitu terasa dan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Berniat mengabaikan? Nyatanya panggilan tersebut telah berulang puluhan kali. Jadi kali ini, dengan tampang setengah kesal ia mengangkatnya.

"Jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk merecoki pekerjaanku, maka aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

 _'Yoongi hyung, kau belum pulang? Apa kau masih di kantor? Yaaak!! terlalu lama memelototi berkas putih itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, hyung tahu?'_

Kerutan di dahi tergambar samar, tepat setelah ia mendengar suaranya yang goyah, kemudian berubah keras, nyaris berteriak beberapa detik kemudian dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mabuk?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

 _'Aku? Tidak,'_ seseorang di seberang sana terkekeh, _'mabuk apanya?'_

Yoongi berdiri, berakhir mengabaikan seluruh berkasnya, menyambar jaz, dompet, beserta kunci mobilnya untuk keluar dari ruang.

"Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang."

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Akhirnya Yoongi sampai di sebuah kedai sederhana yang mulai sepi;tempat Taehyung berada.

Langkah lebarnya mantab, memasuki kedai dengan sorot tajamnya yang tak main-main, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi paras sempurnanya yang keterlaluan.

Pandangannya mengedar, kemudian kembali membawa tubuhnya ke arah pojok ruang, tempat dimana Taehyung duduk.

Lagi, helaan napas berat terdengar, tepat setelah Yoongi mendapati beberapa botol soju yang berhasil Taehyung habiskan sendirian nampak memenuhi meja.

"Huh? _hyung_ , apa itu kau? Wah, bagaimana bisa hyung tahu aku disini?" rancau Taehyung beserta senyum kotaknya yang tertarik bebas, "Ingin minum?" tawarnya kemudian.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri tepat di kursi seberang Taehyung, melempar fokus sepenuhnya kepada yang termuda.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?" Taehyung menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangan kirinya, memperhatikan gelasnya yang penuh dengan wajah berpikir, "Entahlah, aku benci mengingatnya."

"Hentikan, kau sudah mabuk."

Taehyung meronta lemah saat Yoongi menghentikan gerak tangannya yang akan mengangkat gelas.

"Lepaskan _hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung lantas meminum sojunya dalam sekali teguk, lalu terdiam dengan pendaran hazelnya yang meredup. Yoongi enggan bicara saat itu, hanya duduk diam dengan fokus terpaku, tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari sosok Taehyung.

"Dia memutuskanku. Jeon Jungkook," tutur Taehyung setelah terdiam cukup lama diantara kegiatanya menuang soju, " _Hyung_ tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang, bahwa dia mencintai Jimin. Dulu, dan juga sekarang."

Tawa sinis terdengar dari mulut Taehyung, "Sialan, tega sekali."

Taehyung kembali menegak satu gelas kecil soju miliknya, "Dia berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya dia tetap mempertahankanku disisinya, dan membuatku terluka. Lalu mengatakan menyesal padaku."

Taehyung mendesis kesal, saat tak ada apapun di gelasnya saat ia menuangkan soju dari botol ditangannya yang isinya telah kosong. Taehyung meraih botol soju lainnya, lalu menuang begitu tergesa hingga beberapa isinya tumpah membasahi meja.

"Jungkook bilang Jimin tengah mengandung. Anaknya."

Taehyung gemetar, memilih mengabaikan gelas sojunya dan memilih meremat dua tangannya yang gemetar.

Dan Yoongi melihatnya; telapak tangan Taehyung yang terluka, cukup lebar, dan darah yang mengering di sana.

"Aku mungkin akan mengerti jika dari awal dia jujur padaku. Jadi aku tak perlu semenderita ini. Tapi--" Suaranya mendadak tercekat. Lalu hembusan nafas beratnya menyusul kemudian.

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa waktu 3 tahunnya terbuang sia-sia. Bahkan memikirkan alasannya saja membuat dia nyaris gila. Ingin menangis tapi ia lelah. Ingin marah pun terasa percuma.

" _Hyung_ tau apa yang dia katakan setelahnya? Setelah semuannya dia bilang ingin berteman. Astaga lucu sekali."

Yoongi masih terdiam, dengan cepat meraih satu gelas yang terisi penuh soju untuk ia minum sendiri sebelum Taehyung sempat meraihnya.

Taehyung melempar tatap ke arah Yoongi dengan tawa jernihnya yang menyedihkan.

"Lalu _hyung_ tahu apa yang aku katakan padanya sebagai balasan?"

Taehyung menutup dua hazelnya rapat-rapat, mengatur kembali perasaannya yang dari awal sudah berantakan, "Aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain saat tak sengaja bertemu. Bukankah aku terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyedihkan? Dasar brengsek!!" racaunya sembari menangis, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Taehyung bingung kenapa ia bisa tertawa lalu kemudian menghabiskan air matanya seperti ini.

Taehyung kembali meremat kerah lehernya kasar, meski telah melonggar dengan dua kancing teratas yang mengurai terbuka, entah kenapa masih terasa mencekik. Kemudian menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di lipatan lengan di meja. Menyembunyikan wajah berantakannya yang menyedihkan. Taehyung menangis, begitu sengsara.

Dan Yoongi masih diam;tidak melakukan apapun untuk menenangkannya.

Hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, Yoongi merasa bahwa itu cukup untuk sekarang.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

]

Taehyung duduk termenung di kursi samping kemudi, melihat keluar jendela dengan sorot dua hazelnya yang meredup beserta kepala yang tersangga. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ia pikirkan di kepala kecilnya yang terasa berat. Dan sungguh terasa begitu menyiksa di setiap detiknya.

Taehyung meremat surai coklat tuanya begitu kasar, mengumpati diri sendiri yang begitu lemah, dan Taehyung benci itu.

Yoongi kembali beberapa menit kemudian, menduduki kursi kemudi;tepat di samping Taehyung yang terlihat melempar tatap ke arah lain. Alkohol, betadine, kapas, dan juga perban yang baru saja dibelinya dari Apotek ia letakkan di dashbor mobil.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Yoongi meraih paksa tangan kanan Taehyung saat melihat yang termuda hanya diam saja;seperti tak menggubrisnya.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu."

Yoongi kembali menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung saat bocah itu menolak untuk diobati. Melempar tatapan tajamnya yang tak main-main pada Taehyung, "Diam saja, jika kau tak mau tanganmu infeksi lalu berakhir di amputasi."

Taehyung mendengus samar, sebelum meringis sakit saat Yoongi mulai membersihkan lukanya.

" _Hyung_ tau awal dari patah hati?"

Yoongi hanya diam saja. Begitu hati-hati mengobati luka Taehyung.

"Penghianatan."

Taehyung lantas memilih mengistirahatkan punggung beserta kepalanya yang pening di sandaran kursi beserta hembusan nafas beratnya, dan membiarkan Yoongi mengobati, kemudian membalut lukanya begitu telaten, "Kau tau aku tak akan menghiburmu dengan kata-kata bijak yang menggurui, atau kalimat cheesy, kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh, mengumbar senyum tipisnya ke arah Yoongi, "Aku tahu."

"Tidurlah jika pusing. Jangan pikirkan apapun," Yoongi memandangi balutan luka Taehyung yang sudah rapi, ada segurat perasaan kesal yang terpahat diwajahnya yang terlihat tenang saat itu, dan Taehyung melewatkannya, "Hanya.tidur."

" _Hyung_ , bisakah aku menginap di apartemenmu untuk malam ini?"

"Terserah padamu."

Senyum kecil terulas kembali di bibir Taehyung,"Terimakasih, Yoongi hyung."

Tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun, Taehyung benar-benar tertidur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terjaga dengan pendaran dua matanya yang masih belum lepas dari Taehyung.

"Saat sebuah paku tertancap kuat di hatimu, maka paku itu akan meninggalkan bekas lubang yang dalam dan menganga saat kau cabut. Butuh waktu lama untuk menutup lubangnya. Dan apa kau tahu apa obatnya?" Yoongi menjeda, mengambil satu tarikan nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kasih sayang dan memaafkan. Untuk mendapatkannya, kau membutuhkan orang lain."

Yoongi meraih sebelah tangan taehyung dan menggenggamnya penuh perhatian, "Dan kau tak sendirian, Taehyung. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Genggaman tangan Yoongi melingkupi telapak tangan kanan Taehyung yang terbalut begitu hati-hati, mengangkatnya sedikit tinggi lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di sana.

Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu. Tidak juga Taehyung, hanya Yoongi.


	4. Chapter 4

Malam itu, Yoongi keluar, meninggalkan apartemen saat dirasa Taehyung benar-benar sudah tertidur di ranjang miliknya.

Kemeja biru navi masih melekat ditubuh, sementara jaz beserta lilitan dasinya telah ia tanggalkan dari awal dan teronggok asal di lengan sofa kamar miliknya.

Yoongi menghubungi seseorang dengan wajah mengerasnya yang tak berkurang;tajam dan penuh intimidasi.

"Lapangan basket dekat apartemen milikmu. Sekarang juga."

Yoongi melempar asal ponselnya di kursi samping kemudi, sebelum menghidupkan, lalu membawa mobilnya cepat untuk keluar area parkir.

Jungkook mendongak, malam ini entah kenapa Jungkook merasa jika langit terasa begitu gelap dari malam yang sudah-sudah.

Tak begitu banyak bintang yang terlihat di pandangan. Hanya awan gelap yang berarak di langitlah yang nampak sangat jelas terlihat.

Sesaat, suara deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari kegiatannya menatap langit.

Tak ada wajah ramah sejauh yang Jungkook lihat dari Yoongi, saat pertama kali melihatnya keluar dari Jaguar hitam yang terparkir asal itu.

Hanya wajah murka yang jelas kentara, yang malam pun tak sanggup menyembunyikannya.

Dan Jungkook siap menerima.

Seluruh kemarahan Yoongi.

"Hyung--"

Ucapan itu terpotong, saat sebuah pukulan melayang bebas mengenai wajah Jungkook. Tepat dan begitu kuat mengenai rahang hingga sanggup membuat Jungkook jatuh tersungkur karenanya.

Dua detik, Yoongi menunduk, meremat kerah baju yang dikenakan Jungkook, lalu menariknya kasar dengan wajah murka.

"Kau menyakitinya, brengsek!!"

Yoongi kembali mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajah Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan. Meluapkan seluruh kekecewaannya yang tak terbendung.

Hanya dengan mengingat seberapa kacaunya Taehyung menangis, nyatanya sanggup meledakkan seluruh amarahnya yang mati-matian ia tekan.

Memaafkan?

Untuk kali ini, Yoongi tak bisa menerimanya.

Taehyung yang menangis dan terluka;begitu berantakan.

Yoongi tak akan bisa terima.

Jungkook diam saja kala itu;sama sekali tak berniat membalas saat Yoongi kembali memukulnya tanpa henti.

Hanya dengan melihatnya, sungguh membuat Yoongi semakin geram.

Lagi, dan lagi hingga tangannya sendiri berdenyut nyeri.

Yoongi kembali menarik kasar kerah baju Jungkook.

"Harusnya kau melepasnya dari awal jika tak sanggup menjaganya."

"Maaf hyung. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Decihan kasar keluar dari mulut Yoongi, sebelum ia melepaskan kerah baju Jungkook dengan dorongan kasar.

Ia sungguh tak percaya ini.

Yoongi berdiri, menjulang di hadapan Jungkook yang masih terbaring pasrah di atas kasarnya permukaan lapangan basket.

"Jimin kembali hyung. Cinta pertama yang akhirnya berhasil aku dapatkan."

 _Sialan._

Kepalan di dua telapak tangan Yoongi mengerat.

"Aku telah berusaha mengabaikannya demi Taehyung. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Yoongi jelas marah. Kecewa lebih tepatnya; akan keegoisan Jungkook yang melukai perasaan orang lain.

"Jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah merelakan Taehyung bersamamu, Jungkook," Pendaran dua matanya masih tajam dan menusuk, "Tak akan. pernah."

Buangan nafas kasar Yoongi lakukan untuk meredakan kemarahannya, "Untuk pukulan itu, aku tak akan minta maaf karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Meski itu tak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan luka yang kau berikan pada Taehyung."

Setelah itu, Yoongi benar-benar membawa tubuhnya berbalik. Pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang termenung sendirian, menatap kosong ke arah langit dengan seluruh rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hati.

"Melihat hyung semarah ini, aku yakin jika hyung begitu mencintainya."


End file.
